A Second Chance
by Sillygirrl
Summary: SEQUEL TO I BET I CAN! UPDATED! Picks up after the epilogue. After a run in at the store Draco and Hermione can't seem to forget about each other and what they had. Chapter 11 is up!
1. Prolouge

Hello again to all my beautiful faithful reviewers! And welcome to all the new comers… (if there are any…) Anyways for the sake of it let's go over a few main points that you will need to know.

**To all my readers/reviewers since the first one:**

Haha. I'm back! This time with my sequel! Haha. I want to thank you for reviewing on the last chapter and the epilogue. When I thought they were done I would check my email only to see fanfiction emails. Haha. Thank you so much, for staying with me till the end of the story and through all my late updates and what not. It means a lot. So much I overlooked all the "I hate you!"'s andthreats…and angry capital and exclamation point use and…why am I writing you guys a sequel again? I'm just kidding! Just kidding! I'd be mad too and I already braced myself for it. But as I said there was a reason for everything and here we go once again… :)

**To all my NEWcomers:**

I do _strongly_ suggest you go and read my first story I Bet I Can. I mean I'll go over the main points of the story here but in the end you won't get all the juicy tidbits and everything. You know what I mean? Well it's up to you in the end whether you just want to read this one or are willing to go back and read the first. Questions and suggestions are always welcome. All I ask is if you read this story then please review. :)

**RECAP!**

This all began when Blaise and Draco were having lunch and talk of commitment came up. It ended with Blaise and Draco setting up a bet that Draco wouldn't be able to settle with a woman namely a muggle woman. Hermione has been in New York as an auror undercover in a way anyways she comes back to London and meets up with her best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione later learns that Ginny took the pleasure of signing her up for a TV Reality dating show The Bachelor. After much talk and persuading she reluctantly agrees not knowing that Blaise had signed Draco up to become the next Bachelor. On the big night when Hermione finds out that Draco doesn't recognize her she decides to have some fun and get a little bit of sweet revenge.

Hermione Granger becomes known as Denise. Denise's plan is to get Draco to fall in love with her by using what he would go for and what attracted him back in his school days which to her luck still does. In the end though she would wait for him to propose to her and then turn him down on National Television. Sort of her way of paying him back for the entire name calling and bullying when they were young.

Needless to say though Draco did fall in love with her and she with him. Much to both their objections though. It's finally time to come clean and during an over night one on one date with no cameras Hermione comes clean about it all. While Draco tries to adjust to this shock Hermione makes a discovery all her own. She learns that Draco never planned on marrying the winner but dumping her close to the wedding. Either way she was set up for heartbreak.

In the end Draco goes against his heart and proposes to Grace sending Hermione home broken hearted. They meet up in a store months later Draco still with Grace and Hermione with a man she met on the show named Victor. Which is where I'm picking up from.

_Now that I recapped the first it's time to click that little arrow and Read and Review!_


	2. I Do Love Her

_Are you ready:D_

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into his bedroom raking his hands through his slicked blonde hair. He had lied to his fiancée, Grace, that he wasn't feeling too well so he could get out of helping make dinner. Well it wasn't necessarily a lie he did feel as if he was going to throw up any moment now. He threw himself on top of his bed and groaned loudly into the silk covers as he slowly started to slide off the bed. Once he hit the ground he tried to hold in scream as his pale face started to turn red. He hated the silk covers! Hated them! Grace would just laugh and flip a curl when he would slide off and say, "You know Draco your seriously the only one who slides off these covers. Everyone else is just fine."

Draco didn't really care if he was the only one who couldn't stay on the covers his bruises from the bedroom were coming from his sheets! There was a problem and unusual twist of events there. Draco pulled himself off the ground and kicked the post of the bed before walking over to the dresser. "Damnit..." he whispered. "All I did was see that stupid mudblood…" Even thinking the word made his stomach churn and he felt immediate guilt as to calling Hermione that.

He walked over to the bathroom to splash some water on his face to try and cool himself off. As Draco turned on the faucet he paused to examine his reflection. His grey eyes seemed a little bloodshot and his once slicked and styled hair was now tangled and loose hanging over his face. He turned off the running water and sighed.

A vision of Victor with his arms wrapped around Hermione and her smiling at him filled his mind. Why was he so mad about that? Why did it get under his skin so much? He had a chance to be with her and he let it go. He shouldn't be upset at all that she picked herself back up and moved on…with Victor.

Who was Victor anyways? Where did he come from? Draco was by far better looking and charming without a doubt. He had to be a rebound for her. You don't go from Draco to Victor. Draco scratched the back of his scalp and thought. Why did he have so much hatred for Victor when he didn't even know the guy? Draco walked back into the room and made sure the bedroom door was locked before proceeding. He opened the closet door and reached on the top shelf to pull down a shoebox. Draco was about to sit on the bed but thought it wise to sit on the armchair instead.

Lifting the lid he revealed a few of the things he had to stash away from Grace for obvious reasons. Inside were letters from Blaise that contained things that would have her head spinning in an instant. After Hermione finding the letter to Blaise saying how he never planned to remain with the women whom he gave a rose to while on the Bachelor. Let's just say he learned his lesson. Inside was also his wand. He picked up the cool wood and smiled the wave of recognition went through him and a sense of belonging.

Normally it remained in his pocket at all times but Grace has been more touchy feely then ever before and he didn't want to explain why it was so important that he carry a carved smoothed stick with him everywhere. He set the wand down on his lap and lifted the letters to reveal his final possession inside the box. A photograph of Hermione Granger. Grace would most defiantly without a doubt try to kill him if she saw this. It was the photograph that was in the room where he would go on the Bachelor just before elimination would take place. It sat in a gold frame with rose petals and candles adorning it. Now its edges were frayed and it had creases from when he folded it into his pocket that last day yet still her eyes seemed to sparkle and her smile brought one to his face.

Draco didn't know why he had kept this photo. He didn't know what possessed him to take it before leaving. He hadn't looked at it in such a long time. Not since he got Grace to talk to him again. After saying he loved Hermione instead of her on national television a woman tends to get a little…bitter. But after a little sweet talk and apologies and good excuses he was able to get her head over heels once more. Just looking at the picture of Hermione made something inside of him melt. He outlined the lines that formed her smile. Quickly he snapped out of it and put the picture back in the box and walked it back to the closet. He slid his wand in to his pocket and unlocked the door very quietly.

He walked into the living room very slowly careful not to make a sound. He saw Grace in front of the stove talking on the phone. Her blonde curls held back by a headband still bounced as she moved her head up and down while talking. The diamond engagement ring that he gave her when he proposed sparkled on her finger.

"I'm sure Draco would love to have dinner that night. All right then we'll see in a couple hours…no need for a present, it's just a small dinner to celebrate us moving in together…oh well if you already got us one…" Grace chattered into the phone not even acknowledging Draco's presence.

Draco pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation that made her freeze for a moment. He picked up his stride and walked up to her. He studied her feature carefully. Her blue eyes were large and popped against her light black liner and mascara on her lashes. Her lips were shiny from her lipstick and seemed to just be waiting to be kissed. He pushed back a curl and smiled.

He felt stupid for a moment thinking about Hermione and questioning Grace and him together. She was beautiful and cared for him and he knew he could love her. He did love her. He waved his wand one last time and placed it back in his pocket. Draco reached for the phone and pushed a button hanging up on whoever was on the other line. Grace a little startled turned to see him. "Oh Draco how do you feel?" she asked. Draco ignored her and pulled her by the waist to him. He kissed her on the lips softly. When they pulled apart Grace smiled and pushed his blonde hair back so it wasn't hanging in his face anymore.

"How is it that you can pop out of no where and always catch me off guard?" Grace asked smiling brightly.

"Magic." Draco stated simply. Grace laughed again and kissed him again.

"I love you." She said running her hands up and down his sweater.

"I love you too." He said pulling her into a hug. He smelled her fruity perfume closed his eyes. He did love Grace. He did. Not Hermione. That was just a small spoof it meant nothing. There was a reason he chose Grace over her. Hermione had Victor now. He had Grace. That's the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

**Short I know but I have to start somewhere…**

**What do you guys think?**

**How do my ever so loyal wonderful reviewers feel**

**About this so far?**

**I'm going to try and live up to the standards I set for myself**

**In the first one but of course I'll need you guys to review. **

**You may ask questions or give suggestions as always.**

**Now it's time to get this story going so…**

**REVIEW:)**

**Please and Thank you**


	3. Everything is Great

_I know. I know. I'm the worst author on the whole fanfiction website and I'm so unbelievably sorry. There is no excuse for my late update and I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I truly am. Hopefully this will make you guys happy and defeat the urge you may have to throw inanimate objects at me…_

* * *

Hermione Granger walked up and down her hallway trying not to think about anything. If anything, all she wanted to think about was what time Victor said he would be here to pick her up for the dinner that his boss invited them to attend at some restaurant that would take her coat and leave a mint in the pocket. If anything, she only wanted to worry about her hair frizzing out before dessert came. If anything, she only wanted those few things on her mind. But nothing was that simple, especially for her. 

All that was on her mind was Draco Malfoy and the future Mrs. Malfoy. But much to her dismay that was all that was on her mind ever since Victor dropped her off at her apartment while he went to go get ready. She thought of the way he smiled at her when they saw each other. The way he looked at Grace with such love and compassion. The way he walked away and didn't even look back at her.

Hermione sat on the floor and gave a loud huff blowing a stray hair out of her face. She didn't want to think about him, but she couldn't help it. She thought of how they connected on The Bachelor a couple months ago and the way he made her feel much to her objection. She thought of the way he acted when he learned it was her, Hermione Granger and not Denise. Then she thought of the way he ran after her and said he loved her. She smiled to herself remembering his exact words to her

"I'm crazy about you… I love you Hermione Granger."

Then she thought about the final rose ceremony and she felt her eyes start to burn. She remembered how he told her that there was too much lies in this relationship and he would have to pick Grace instead of her. She remembered having to walk back down to the limo alone and sit in it with the camera in her face waiting for her to break down. She remembered having to sit down and listen to Harry and Ron yell and say how once they got a hold of him they'll be nothing left except a strand of his blonde hair. She remembered having to console Ginny and let her know that it wasn't her fault that it all happened this way.

Most of all though Hermione remembered crying herself to sleep at night for weeks.

She looked up at her living room and tried to pull herself up. When she eventually did she walked into the room and looked at a picture of her and Victor on the streets in the snow. She smiled a little and picked it up. She thought of how when she finally started  
to unpack her things and found Victor's business card that he gave her that day they met on the plane. She remembered how her heart pounded as the other phone rang until his voicemail finally came on.

"This is Victor Waltts sorry that I am unable to answer your call, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to you. Thank you." Hermione was quiet for a moment debating whether she should leave a message or just hang up and forget about it, but a voice inside told her that it was time to move on and this was a start.

"Hey Victor! This is Hermione from the plane a while back. Look, I actually feel really stupid right now calling you out of the blue and…uh...you know what…I'm just going to hang up now and maybe we can both pretend that this never happened in the first place…okay? Look now I'm talking to you as if you're actually there… and… hold on there is someone on my other line…" She smiled at the memory of clicking over to hear a deep voice saying: "Hello?"

"Um, hello?" she had asked back trying to figure out who it was.

"Yeah, this is Victor Waltts I received a missed call from you about a minute or so ago…I was wondering if I would be able to help you?" He had sounded so professional on the phone and when they started to talk he let up completely and was relaxed and laughing. They had talked for hours about nothing and finally he asked her out to dinner that Friday. Ever since then she was happy with him. She was actually starting to be grateful that Draco had picked Grace instead of her. That was until today. Now he was all she could think about.

Why was it that Draco filled her head now? She didn't want him to! She set the picture down and flung herself on to the couch.  
"What in Merlin's name did I do to deserve this?!" She screamed to herself placing a hand over her forehead. She knew her  
hair was messed up now but didn't even care in the least bit. She didn't want to even go to dinner anymore. All she wanted to do was  
crawl under her covers and eat chocolate. She popped up as soon as she realized what she was thinking through.

Draco was with Grace and happy. She had a successful business man for a boyfriend who cared for her and who was pretty good  
looking too. Why was she so upset? Draco probably wasn't even giving their run in earlier a second thought. For all she knew he was sitting on a bed with Grace whispering sweet nothings in her ear making her giggle. She rolled her eyes and walked to the mirror hanging in the hallway.

She ran into the bathroom and washed off the smeared makeup and slowly reapplied it. She let down her hair from its bun and brushed through it a couple times. Trying to make herself look less red and puffy and more presentable. A loud buzzing sound came and she knew that it had to be Victor. She ran over to her intercom by the door and not even asking who it was she shouted, "I'll be right down!" Hermione grabbed her heels and slid them on and reached for her coat on the counter. She made sure she had her keys before leaving her apartment. She went down the stairs and saw Victor there waiting and smiling when he saw her.

"Hi." She said walking up to him.

"Hi yourself." He said lightly grabbing her elbows pulling her into a soft innocent kiss. "Are you ready?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah." She said her eyes still closed. Victor grabbed her hand and led her outside to the taxi cab. While they were in the cab Victor talked to her about what would be discussed at the table most likely and what was the best thing to order there. Hermione nodded her head and smiled when she felt it appropriate. She tried not to let thoughts of Draco slip on her head. She tried not to wonder what he was doing right now. But of course Hermione knew that there was a difference between trying and actually succeeding.

* * *

**Okay as I said there is no  
Excuse for my late review.  
But I had major writer's block with this  
Chapter and must have started it over like  
4 times! Seriously!  
I'm sorry but if you still love  
Me (or my story) then please review. **

Thank you(:

Ohh ans if the set up for this chapter is funkyy than I apologize my computer went dingy... 


	4. NothingNothing at All

_Writer's block is a real weenie. Sorry again. But here we go. Also I'm experiencing some major stress, but all the same that's no excuse…_

* * *

About a week has passed since the run in with Hermione Granger at the grocery store and Draco was more than happy to say that he had pushed it to the back of his mind. He had other, more important, things going on around him to worry about. Grace was getting more and more wrapped up in the wedding which wasn't for two more months and he was ready to burst now. The other day they looked at flower designs for FOUR HOURS! FOUR HOURS OF JUST LOOKING AT FLOWER ARRANGEMENTS. Draco had no idea that there was so many ways to organize eleven red roses and one white. Than when they pulled out lilies ha had to get out of there.

Then the day before that they listened to love songs all day long trying to find the perfect one to dance to at the wedding. He could honestly care less about that but Grace went into a huge discussion about how it had to capture the multiple layers of their relationship in the lyrics. Draco didn't even know there relationship had layer for Merlin's sake!

Today though, there would be no flowers and invitations and "Draco, you aren't going to wait till the last minute to get a tux are you?" No not today! Today was going to be just him and Blaise and the talk of marriage would not come up in the conversation at all. He walked down the streets of London to the bar where Blaise had wanted to have lunch. As he walked down the sidewalk girls smiled and swooned at the sight of him. Out of habit he would smirk and wink back forcing them into a fit of giggles. He loved doing that. Then he thought of Grace. Quickly though he pushed her out of his head and continued on his way.

When he finally got there he raised an eyebrow at the pub. It was loud and a game of some sport he didn't recognize was playing with a much of overweight men cheering insanely at. He didn't understand the fuss of it all. They were men running around with disproportioned bodies. Their upper bodies were huge and buff well their legs were tiny and in tights. He rolled his eyes and tried to find Blaise. Blaise sat a table and when he looked up and saw Draco waved him over.

"Hey mate! Long time no see." Blaise said giving Draco a light embrace. Draco laughed as he sat down across from him. It has been a long time. After the wedding between Blaise and Parvati they went on their honeymoon instantly and were gone for two weeks. By the time they got back Grace had Draco's schedule full with dates and wedding plans that this was the first time they've seen each other for ages.

"I know, it's just that Grace has me booked for…the rest of my life." Draco joked making Blaise laugh. Draco secretly hoped though that it really was all in humor.

Blaise sighed and clasped his hands together and looked down at the table. "Okay, mate, I'm going to ask you a question and you don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I'd understand completely but this is completely off the wall…and…"

"Out with it Blaise..." Draco interrupted laughing. "So long as it's not for my hand in marriage I think it's perfectly okay."

Blaise laughed and looked up. "Alright then." He sat straight and cleared his throat. "Why did you pick Grace? I'm just curious. I don't know it just seems especially after the airing of the show that you were so much happier with 'Denise'… you know what I mean." When Blaise said Denise he had placed it in air quotes. He knew the whole story of how Hermione pretended to be someone else. He knew about their conversation that night, well most of it anyways. What Draco would tell him anyways? "You know you don't have to answer it's just that we never really got to talk about it."

Draco leaned back in his chair. Great Hermione always somehow can find a way into his mind. "I don't want to talk about her. I'm done with her and my focus is on Grace. She's the one I love."

"If you say so..." Blaise muttered to himself grabbing a hold of his cup.

"What'd you say?" Draco asked leaning up in his seat eyeing Blaise.

"Nothing, mate...nothing what so ever." He said not looking up to see him. Draco knew he was being a smart ass. Ever since he was able to become public with Grace that seemed to be the only kind of comments he would make. Draco rolled his eyes and relaxed himself. He didn't want to get into this now, not again.

* * *

Blaise was walking back to his flat now hands shoved in his pockets shaking his head in disbelief. "How did my best mate get so stupid?" he thought to himself. Here he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, marrying Grace for a bet! He knew that's why he turned Hermione away in the end. Not because of some stupid "foundation of lies" or whatever he liked to call it. It was him and his enormous pride! Oh how Blaise wanted to do nothing more then ram Draco's head into a wall hoping some sense would knock into him. He stopped when he got to a bus stop bench and sighed. "I don't understand how it happened; he was so brilliant when we were in school." Blaise said to a woman sitting next to him. The woman turned to him and smiled. She was an elderly plump woman with a purple hat adorned in feather clutching her matching purple purse.

"I mean he's so blinded by the obvious and always lets his oversized ego get in the way." Blaise continued on.

"Oh I know the type…my first husband Standford…" the woman began while adjusting her glasses.

"Excuse me, ma'am…but can I finish my story?" Blaise asked cutting her off and rolling his eyes. The woman scoffed and stood up to board the bus that just pulled up. Blaise followed her onto the bus and continued on with his senseless rambling. He took a seat next to her and told her about the how Draco loved Hermione and he's sure she does to and there he was about to marry Grace because of a bet.

"You bet your friend!? To play with women's hearts?!" the woman asked with bulging eyes.

"Please, I don't judge you and ask that you don't judge me." Blaise said in an annoyed tone. Why were muggles so rude? "Anyways as I was saying…." But Blaise never finished his sentence. Something caught his eye out the window. He leaned over the old woman arousing a gasp from her as he glued his face to the dirty bus window. Walking down the sidewalk was a young woman with brown curly and frizzy hair and a brown jacket. She had large almond shaped brown eyes and Draco gasped. "It's her!" He jumped up and grabbed the woman by the shoulders. "It's her! It's her! It's her!" he screamed in delight.

"It's who?!" The woman asked.

"Oh do keep up, it's Hermione!" Blaise said jumping up again and running to the front of the bus. "Open the door!" he shouted at the bus driver.

"I'm not actually aloud to do that…" he began but it was too late. Before he knew it Blaise was off the bus running down the street.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted trying to catch up to her. "HERMIONE!" he tried again. The woman he had seen from the bus stopped and started turning to find where her name was coming from. "HERMIONE TURN AROUND!" he shouted again.

She did as instructed and squinted before saying in a dazed voice, "Blaise?"

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!**

**I know I'm the worst ever! But seriously**

**Writer's block sucks and I know there are millions**

**And billions of grammar and spelling errors and that's**

**Because I didn't have time to get it read and**

**Corrected over. I wanted this chapter to be your guys' Christmas**

**Present(: Hope you liked it. **

**Read&Review!**

**Please&Thank you!**


	5. Thisis Going to be Good

_I apologize for all my errors in the previous chapter. I went back and reread it a little bit ago to see where I was and what I should add to this chapter and I am aware that, that was not my best chapter. I'm sorry for that and I hope this one is better(: And also I've been getting more suggestions lately and I love it! If you have something in particular that you would like to see happen then feel free to say something in a review. I love the ideas. And maybe they'll be put in here. (Except for Grace getting blown up…though that did make me laugh)._

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in a café tearing off a piece of a cookie slowly. Her eyes fixed on Blaise Zambini sitting right across from her. He too was staring back at her large almond eyes while slowly stirring his coffee. He smiled and crossed his arms as if he was getting ready to say something to her. Hermione set the crumbling cookie down on the plate in front of her and straightened her posture.

"So, Hermione Granger…what brings you here?" Blaise asked smiling.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You did. After you chased after me on the sidewalk, remember?" she said smirking a little bit.

"Yeah, of course I remember, just trying to start small talk." Blaise said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well…" Hermione began. "Is there something you wanted to tell me? Or did you just want to stare at me in a coffee house because not that this isn't fun or anything, but I do have a previous engagement." Hermione said looking at her watch. She was supposed to meet Victor at his office to have a small lunch. Usually it was just him typing and telling her about the business meeting that day, but it was more fun then staring in to the eyes of someone who used to tease her in school and also remind her of another rather dashing and cunning Slytherin.

"Oh I actually just wanted to catch up a little." Blaise said his mind racing. He had to try and figure out how within in the next five or so minutes he would be able to ask her about Draco without it sounding weird and awkward.

"I see…" Hermione said looking at her watch again. "Well I have to get going so maybe another time?" Hermione said reaching for her brown messenger bag.

"Yeah, I think that would be great." Blaise said trying to think quickly. He didn't know when another time was and he wanted to find out as soon as possible if Hermione still had feelings for Draco. He knew that Draco still felt for her, regardless of whatever he would say, and if he could set something right than that would be great!

"Okay, well than I'll talk to you some other time." Hermione said pulling on her small coat.

"Yes, I'll defiantly call you and we can do lunch." Blaise reaching over for is coffee. "By the way that is such a lovely blouse." He said smiling. .

"You think so?" Hermione said looking down at her white button up blouse. It had a couple small ruffles at the top and small embroidery on the stomach.

"Yeah, I would love to buy something like that for Parvati." Blaise said stepping closer to look at the blouse. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh I got it at…" but she never got to finish. The next thing that happened neither was really expecting. Within two seconds Hermione's beautiful white blouse was drowsed in coffee and was one hundred percent see through.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I am really. I swear I didn't mean for that to happen." Blasie said. And he was telling the truth…partially that is. Yes, he didn't mean to spill the coffee on her white blouse, but he wasn't sorry for it all. It got her distracted and flustered about the whole situation, especially when a couple teenage guys came up and gave her their number at her little "show" to everyone in the coffee house. He was sorry about that. But now she was at a small table all the way in the back wearing her jacket zipped up all the way with her soaked stain blouse tucked in her messenger bag. Blaise couldn't understand why she was still in the coffee house any other woman would storm out crying back to her apartment. But hey, he was not about to complain he got her to stay longer.

"It's not your fault." Hermione said massaging her temples. "I can't believe this." She said muttering to herself. "That was my favorite blouse." Blaise snickered a little; she was fussing over her blouse.

"Well now that you have some time, how about we catch up a little?" Blaise asked crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione sighed and relaxed her muscles a little more.

"I suppose, so how are you, Blaise?" Hermione asked. Blaise could tell that she didn't really care about how he was and he was okay with that. To be honest he didn't want to chit chat anyways.

"I've been good." Blaise said trying to think of something to feel the silence. "You know I married, Parvati, did you?"

Hermione looked up with her eyes wide open, but they went back to normal shortly after, "Oh yeah I think you mentioned her earlier. How is she? I haven't talked to her in ages." Hermione said smiling a little bit.

"Oh she's great." Blaise said smiling. "We're both very happy, together." Blaise said getting more and more distant thinking about her. Hermione smiled and looked down at the ground. She thought it was adorable to see someone so in love with another that the mere thought of them sent them into a fit of daydreams. She hadn't felt like that about someone in a long time.

"I've actually thought about writing her." Hermione said snapping Blaise from his thoughts. "I just never actually got around to it. I mean it's been so long."

"No, it's never too late, Hermione." Blaise said smiling. "I'm more than positive that Parvati would love that."

"Really, you think so?" Hermione smiled brightly. "Great I'll write her, later."

"Or you can call her later. It'd be a little quicker don't you think?" Blaise said smiling reaching for a pen to scribble a number down on a napkin.

"Oh, you have a phone?" Hermione asked surprised that Blaise Zambini knew what a number was.

"Well we spend quite some time in muggle London with her family, so I had to adapt." (**A/N: Okay so I'm not sure if it's even mentioned in the books if the Patil's were full or half blood, so I my story, to make it easier on me, I'm going to make them half blood. Cool?**) Hermione smiled, she had to give Blaise some credit. For him, one who was so proud of his blood line, to settle himself with a half blood and to adapt to a new lifestyle was huge. Blaise handed her the napkin and smiled.

Hermione accepted the napkin and tucked it into her bag. "Well I better get going." She said standing up.

"As should, I." Blaise said smirking. "I'll let Parvati know that she may be hearing from you soon." He said as they walked towards the door together.

"You do that!" Hermione said as she started to turn away from him. Blaise watched her disappear into the crowd and smirked once more. This was going to be good.

* * *

"Blaise! You can't be getting in personal lives like this. Draco is getting married and Hermione is moving on." Parvati said as she picked up a couple plates from the table and walked them over to the sink.

"But, love, I think you're missing what I'm trying to tell you." Blaise said grabbing the cups and following her into the kitchen.

"No, I understand exactly what you're trying to do." Parvati said as she turned th faucet on and water pounded on the dishes. "You don't think Draco is happy with Grace, so you want to get him to see Hermione again so that he can be happy." Parvati said slamming the cups into the sink as well.

"And what is wrong with that? I want my friend to be happy!" Blaise said throwing his hand sin the air.

"Well what about, Hermione? How do you know that's what she wants?" Parvati said turning off the water and walking back over to the table.

"What if it is? Than they get back together and everyone is happy." Blaise said following her.

"Blaise, did you ever think that Draco is happy and just under stress from the wedding?" Parvati asked truning around to face him.

"I wasn't under this kind of stress when we were engaged." Blaise said stepping closer to her.

"But I'm not traditional as Grace. She wants everything from the horse drawn carriage to all twelve bridesmaids looking identical." Parvati explained. "And if it is just wedding stress than what happens to Hermione? She just goes back to her life and has to get over it again. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this."

As soon as the final words came out of her mouth, as if on cue, the phone rang. Parvati patted Blaise on the shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly. "You mean well, but sometimes you just can't fix everything." Parvati went to answer the phone and Blaise slumped into the chair at the table.

"Man…maybe she's right…" Blaise thought to himself. He sighed and tried to stand up again. Maybe he would just have to leave it all alone. But Draco isn't happy and he knew it for a fact.

A shadow cast over him and he looked up to see Parvati standing there with her hands on her hips. "That was Hermione…" she said softly. She eased her way into the chair across from him. A small silence filled the room. "I'm in." she said quietly looking down at the table. "Only because I can tell she's not happy just by listening to her voice, but sweetie you better be right."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one.**

**and that it wasn't too short...**

**Sorry for my late update, again.**

**But thank you for staying with me(:**

**Review!**

**Pleas&Thank You!**


	6. Let's Do Lunch

1_Alright now it's time for my excuses. First my lap top went all stupid and crashed and it had all my chapters and notes for the story in there and the next chapter itself. So now I'm sort of staring this chapter over. Then I got really sick and had to go to the doctor's and my sister actually went to the emergency. But we're better now and I caught up and school and actually have some time. YAY:) wow you guys must love my story to still be with me. THANKS:D_

* * *

Hermione looked in the mirror and brushed her thick locks back into a headband. Today she was meeting Blaise and Parvati for lunch at a small new café in downtown London. She had never been there, but Parvati was raving about it on the phone the other day when they made the plans. Hermione walked back into the bedroom to slip a jacket over her brown blouse and laughed to herself a little. Here she was going to see an old friend from school and a boy whom she hated most of her childhood who were now married. "This isn't going to be awkward at all." she said under her breath. 

She walked into the other room to grab her keys and her purse and was out the door. The streets of London brought her warmth and forced her to smile. She missed it so much and was glad that she decided to move back. She breathed in the cool air and continued on her way to the café. When she got there, she smiled when she saw Parvati sitting at an outdoor table. She looked beautiful just like she did in school. Her black hair wasn't as long though, but now short and layered. Her big eyes popped more from her face and she smiled at a woman walking with a little girl. She wore an emerald sweater and khaki pants, her wedding band gleamed from where she was. "Hermione!" she shouted when she spotted her.

"Parvati!" Hermione shouted running to meet and embrace her old friend. They threw their arms around each other tightly laughing softly. "I missed you so much!" Hermione said as she pulled away.

"I know it's been ages" Parvati said tucking hair behind her ear. "Wow, Hermione you look beautiful!" Parvati said looking at Hermione. Hermione blushed and smiled her thanks. She wouldn't call herself beautiful, but hearing it is always nice. The two walked back to the table and took their seats.

"Where's Blaise?" Hermione asked picking up the menu and scanning it over.

"Oh he went to go pick something up, no big deal." Parvati said looking behind Hermione, inside the café as she twirled her black hair nervously for moment. Quickly though she turned back to Hermione and smiled. "So how are you? What have you been up to?" she asked as she reached to grab a bread roll from the basket on the table.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well I'm seeing someone." she said smiling.

"Oh you are?" Parvati said her smile fading a little bit. She tried to cover it, but not well. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked her voice a little more guarded and anxious.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her behavior and said, "His name is Victor and we've been seeing each other for a couple months now."

"Oh that's great, I'm really happy for you, Hermione." Parvati said looking back into the café. "What on earth is taking Blaise so long? All he did was go to get us another menu." she said turning her attention back to Hermione. Hermione looked behind her inside the café and shrugged her shoulders.

"If you want I can go back and try to find him." Hermione offered. She knew that Parvati would say no, but she felt like she should offer anyways.

"No, he'll be okay." Parvati answered smiling brightly. The doors to the café opened and Blaise entered the picture holding a menu in hand.

"Sorry about the hold up, but it's crazy in there." he said grinning as he set the menu down in front of the empty seat and smiled as he took the seat. "So Hermione Granger long time no talk." Hermione smiled and gave a jokingly eye roll.

"Blaise sweetie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Parvati asked urging him with her eyes. Blaise nodded and stood up. "We'll only be an a minute, Hermione go ahead and look through the menu." Parvati said grabbing Blaise by the wrist and dragging him back inside the café.

"What's wrong?" he asked readjusting sleeve.

"Did you know that Hermione is in a relationship with Victor? Yes, and they've been together for two months now." Parvati said a little angry.

"Actually I didn't know. Oh well hope he's not too attached to her, because as soon as she sees Draco again it's all over between them." Blaise said with confidence looking out to try and see if Hermione was in view. She wasn't.

"Blaise!" Parvati shouted. "She's moved on! She's over it and happy now! And you want her to open up that door again?" she said as everyone in the café turned to look at them.

"But I'm doing the right thing, I know it." Blaise said grabbing a hold of her hands trying to calm her down.

"No, Blaise you don't know for sure. You may be setting her up for heartbreak." Parvati said in a calmer voice now.

"I may very well be." Blaise said looking at the ground. "But I'm also setting my best friend up for heartbreak, so you have to believe me." he said now looking into her eyes. "I'm not just doing this on a whim."

* * *

Hermione read through the menu a couple times now and sighed. She turned back to see if she could see Parvati and Blaise, but she couldn't. She wondered what they were talking about and why Parvati was starting to act to curiously. She leaned her head on her hand for a moment trying to think it through. She looked behind her at a clock hanging above the doors and sighed. Victor would be wondering where she was, she didn't tell him about meeting with her old friends only because she knew he would want to come. And Hermione knew in the back of her mind, whether she would admit it or not that the subject of Draco and her being on the Bachelor would come up. And quite frankly she didn't want to discuss those matters with her boyfriend sitting right next to her. 

She turned back to the inside of the café and tried to find Blaise and Parvati, but still nothing. "Is this seat taken?" a voice said making her turn around. She gasped and jumped a little when her brown eyes locked in with those ever so familiar piercing grey ones.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait!**

**If not I apologize with all my heart.**

**But if it helps my writer's block is almost gone. **

**I'm now getting to the point I had mapped in my head**

**for quite some time and am getting very excited! **

**I love you guys you're the best and the next chapter is **

**in the works! **

**As always suggestion and guesses are welcome so**

**Read and Review**

**Please&Thank you.**


	7. Unplanned Reunion

_I won't delay you further with any excuses._

* * *

Everything around her stopped. Nothing was making any sense. The world might as well pause and slap her in the face. Nothing could bring her back from the current state of shock Hermione Granger was currently in. She came to meet an old friend for lunch, not an ex boyfriend If he even qualified as a boyfriend. Hermione was paralyzed and frozen in place, if she had to draw what her facial expression was it would be: mouth hanging wide open and eyes bugging out of her face. She could stay that way for hours she'd bet.

"I'm going to sit, then." Draco said smirking that infamous smirk. Hermione continued to stare. Draco chuckled and looked down than back at her. "So how are you?" he tried in beginning a conversation, but it was useless. He sighed. "Maybe I should leave." he said scooting the chair back a little. Hermione then shut her mouth and snapped out of whatever trance was captivating her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" she asked with more surprise than anger. Draco laughed again and scooted his chair back to the table.

"You know most people would say 'Hello' but then again you continue to shock me, Granger." Each word that passed his lips was used lightly with a coy smile. Hermione didn't say anything, this time able to form words just choosing not too. Draco sighed again and sat up straight a little bit more. "I'm here because my dear friend Blaise invited me to lunch. It's what chums do." he answered. Hermione turned back and brought a hand to her head and massaged in between her slightly bushy eyebrows. "And you? What brings you here?" Draco asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Hermione looked up. "Blaise and Parvati invited me to lunch actually. I now realize that it had to have been planned and can't believe I didn't see this coming." she said muttering the last part more to herself. Draco nodded his head and leaned back.

"So, I like your blouse." Draco mused. Hermione looked up raising an eyebrow at him. Did he just miss what she said? This was a set up. He shook his head. "Oh come on. They did this for a reason. I say we humor them." Hermione groaned and went back to rubbing her head.

"Sorry we took so long..." Parvati began as she and Blaise came back outside. "Oh Draco what are you doing here?" she exclaimed in a high pitched tone.

"Parvati, have I ever told you that you're a skilled actress?" he said looking her in the eyes with a smile.

"No you haven't..." she said placing a hand to her heart in appreciation.

"Good." Draco said turning back to Hermione. Parvati's smile faltered quickly as she took her seat. She looked to Blaise for some defense but he decided to ignore the subject and crossed his arms and smiled.

"So what were you two talking about?" Blaise asked still smiling insanely. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco smiled as he leaned back in his chair a little.

"Well Hermione was just saying how you two did this on purpose." Draco said looking back to Hermione who was sending him death glares without even looking at him, if that were possible.

"What? No! We just planned to meet up with our friends and simply didn't realize they were planned for the same day." Parvati said with shock in her voice, as if she was appalled at the thought.

"Oh come off it!" Hermione shouted louder than she had intended to. "I know it! He knows it! And you two most defiantly know it!" with that Hermione jumped out of her seat and walked right into the café. Blaise, Parvati and Draco sat in a now uncomfortable silence. Parvati was the first to say something.

"Well, sweetie, I hate to say it, but I TOLD!" she said hitting Blaise in the arm and getting up to go after Hermione.

Draco laughed and straighten his posture. "So what were you trying to do?" he asked.

Blaise looked at him while holding his arm close to his body. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh come on. I know you had something up your sleeve. Might as well just tell me, because either way I'm going to find out." Blaise smiled and now he leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms. Draco matched his friend and smirked, "So we're playing that way?" Blaise said nothing.

Out of instinct Parvati ran into the girls' bathroom to find Hermione washing her hands. Some of her mascara was smudgy revealing the fact that she did cry, if only a little. Parvati walked in and went to her friend and patted her on the back lightly. "Hermione. I'm so sorry." she whispered lightly.

Hermione turned off the water and shrugged her off. "I know you are." she said calmly as she reached over for a paper towel. "I'm sorry, I was acting out of line out there and made a scene, the world doesn't need to know what's going on with us." Parvati sighed she didn't know if Hermione truly meant it or was trying to guilt trip her.

"Hermione, I didn't think it would turn out like this. I'm sorry!" Parvati said walking up to her trying to hug her, but Hermione pulled away.

"For my own curiosity, how did you think it would turn out, Parvati? Did you think we would hug and laugh and we'd be best friends?" Hermione asked in an urgent voice. Parvati sighed and shook her head as it hung in embarrassment. "He broke my heart on national televison. I was beyond hurt and embarrassed! I made up a whole other identity! How do you think I explain it to people? All I want to do is leave it behind me. In my past and try to forget it ever happened." Hermione said light tears sliding down her cheek again.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Parvati said hugging Hermione tightly. This time Hermione didn't pull away. "I promise, next time they will be on separate days. I promise unless you want to and your ready for it, me and Blaise won't bring you two together." Hermione smiled and pulled away.

"Draco, is Blaise's best mate. I know we'll be grouped together sometimes. Especially seeing as I'm with you guys too. I only want a heads up next time." Hermione said pulling away a little.

"You have my word." Parvati said smiling. "And I'm sorry." The two friends pulled away with slightly glossy eyes. Hermione laughed a little and Hermione wiped at her eyes. "I think I know the answer to this question already, but do you still want to have lunch? I mean you're here already and were paying.." Parvati said smiling.

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, but I'm going to pass." Parvati nodded. "It's just too awkward now." she added.

"That's okay. You just owe me a lunch date, then." Parvati said laughing. Hermione laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Once parting ways, Parvati going back to the table and Hermione to the front, tension grew again. Sitting on a bench was the one reason she wasn't staying and would be leaving lunch, on an empty stomach. Draco looked up and smiled when he saw she was staring at him. "You know if you want to sit, you can." he said scooting over on the bench. Hermione turned her head away and tried to cover her face by adjusting her headband. "And if you wanted to talk to me, no one would kill you." he said in a more joking tone. Hermione still remained silent.

A bus pulled up at the corner and Hermione could hear Draco get up. His footsteps got louder as he was coming towards her and her heart started to beat a little faster, despite how much she tried to keep it at it's normal rate. He walked in front of her and stopped. He smiled that smile that made her go weak in the knees some time ago, but not anymore. "I can tell we'll be seeing a lot more of each other Ms. Granger so you might as well get used to me now." Then he was gone before she could even blink her eyes. She turned and saw him already boarding the bus. She turned back straight ahead and noticed there were no cars in the way and began her long walk home.

**All I can is I'm sorry & if**

**you still like me and love my story**

**then you'll review. I LOVE you guys!**

**Please&thankyou**

**ps. sorry my chapters are short, but wordperfect makes them seem SO much longer. **


	8. The Aftermath

_The story has not been abandoned! I'm not dead! There is hope! Yes I know! I'm shocked too!_

* * *

Every since Draco moved into muggle London there was one thing that he hated more than anything; and that thing was riding the bus. He hated everything about it. He hated the loud chatter that bombarded your ears as soon as you stepped on, the looks he got from people as if they were trying to figure out what secret he was keeping from them, and how people always tried to sit next to him; after all he was a Malfoy and Malfoys liked their space. But most of all he hated that it gave him time. Time to think…

It took all the strength in him that afternoon to keep a decent composure and some type of relaxed calm vibe about him. Now that Hermione was out of sight, he was able to let some bit of his frustrations out, slump, and rake his pale long fingers through his slicked back hair. "Damn Blaise…" he muttered under his breath.

He rested his head in his hands and tried to straighten out his thoughts. As soon as he saw her sitting at that table he wanted nothing more than to clonk both Blaise and Parvati's heads together or to turn and walk away. However having the decency to just leave the situation was not in his nature. He was ashamed of it, but more than anything he couldn't resist the temptation to see Hermione Granger squirm a little bit. As soon as he was sitting next to her, he instantly regretted it. The tension was eating at him and he could feel the bullets of sweat running down his forehead. He felt a rush of memories flooding his head within two seconds of simply being around her. He felt the anger boiling up inside of him and tried not to let it show. As soon as she had stormed away from the table and Parvati went after her, he wanted nothing more than to scold Blaise for whatever stupid idea he had in his thick skull.

Then Grace called. It was the first time he was ever happy about her jealous nature. She never liked him going somewhere when she was never invited and would usually come up with an excuse for him not to go. This particular time she called to say that she "forgot" they had to decide which kind of cake would be served at the reception. The bus reached his stop within fifteen minutes of boarding. Draco tried to pull his self together before standing to exit. He pushed back his now messy hair and straightened his shirt that he kept rolling the sleeves of.

Grace was outside the building whose sign read "Cassandra's Creations" talking on her cell phone at an amazing speed. "No! That simply won't do! I told you that if any type of soda or juice is at my reception I will personally see that your future in wedding planning is over! The children can drink cider or sparkling water!" Draco rolled his eyes; she got worked up over the smallest things. He stood with his hand shoved in his coat till she hung up to acknowledge him. "Oh honey!" she said showing off her perfect white smile. She grabbed his arms lightly as she reached to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry you had to cancel your plans with your friends, it's with the wedding quickly approaching we still have so much to do and…"

Draco lifted a finger to silence her and smirked. "That's okay, love." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand to lead her inside the cake emporium.

* * *

Hermione Granger tossed her keys on the floor and slumped against her door as soon as she was inside her apartment. She groaned to herself and buried her face into her knees as she fought the urge to cry again. If today wasn't one of the longest most gut wrenching days of her life!

She envisioned Dracop Malfoy sitting in the chair across from her trying to create small talk as if nothing had happened between them. Then she thought about the smirk he gave her every time she met his gaze and how something inside her boiled with anger and an urge to slap it right off his face. Then a shiver went down her spine as he told her she might as well get used to him. "I can't…" she muttered under her breath glancing up to look at her empty living room. After what felt like eons Hermione finally pulled herself up and managed to walk across the room to her phone. Without a second thought as to what she was doing she began to dial and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" it was Harry's voice that answered. Hermione just held it to her ear not saying a word. "Hello!?" Harry pressed. There was a pause and Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek slowly. "Hermione? You okay? I know it's you I checked the caller ID…" she wiped at the tear and tried to summon her voice. "That's it I'm getting Ron and were coming over!" he said about to hang up.

"No." she finally managed to get out. She breathed in and tried to get the sadness out of her voice. "I'm fine. Sorry I was trying to call someone else and dialed your number by accident." She added a laugh at the end to sound convincing.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked with concern in his voice. "We can be there before you can blink your eyes, literally…" he chuckled a little at his bad attempt at a joke.

"Really I'm fine." Hermione said smiling. "I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?" Harry agreed and reminded her that if she needed anything that he or Ron would be there in a second. Once Hermione hung up with Harry she set her phone down on its receiver and lied on her couch. She just stared at the wall and tried not to think about Draco or what happened today. However Hermione didn't need to be the wisest witch of her time to know that when you try not to think about something that suddenly seems to become the focus of your attention. She just didn't know for how long.

* * *

Draco and Grace walked into their flat hours later.

Grace was spewing about how she was starting to wonder if a six layer cake would be enough. Draco stopped paying attention when he realized that this was just a rant and he wasn't expected to say anything. Within the next thirty minutes Grace would change her mind call Cassandra's Creations to make a new appointment first thing in the morning and choose an over the top 10 layer cake all without his input or opinion. They would then get ready for bed as would Grace recap the plans for tomorrow and throw in a "don't forget to rent a tux!"

As if Draco wrote the script himself, the night played out exactly as he saw it in his head. However he did not see what happened next.

Lying in bed Draco stared at the ceiling remembering today's events at the café. He turned and saw Grace's sleeping figure peacefully sleeping. If only she knew what he was about to do. Draco got out of bed slowly trying to not to wake her from her sleep. He walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer reached in the way back and pulled out his wand. Turned back to Grace who was still sleeping he felt a twinge of guilt but it quickly vanished when he thought about that afternoon. He whispered an incantation and in no more than five seconds he was outside of Blaise's and Parvati's flat. He knocked on the door and a few minutes later a tired and just awaken Blaise opened the door. "Draco, do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked rubbing his eyes and pulling a robe tightly against his body.

Draco ignored his question and looked at Blaise intently. "I know you have it and I want it."

Blaise continued to rub his eyes, "Want what?" he asked.

"Hermione's number."

**

* * *

**

**I apologize to you all so much for my late update!  
Don't worry I am not abandoning this story, especially with all  
the reviews and loyal readers I still have! I promise you guys that  
I have another update coming soon! Thank you so much for all your support  
and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's short.  
Review :]**

**Please&Thank you!**


	9. A Surprise Visit

_The story has not been abandoned! I'm not dead! There is hope! Yes I know! I'm shocked too!_

* * *

Every since Draco moved into muggle London there was one thing that he hated more than anything; and that thing was riding the bus. He hated everything about it. He hated the loud chatter that bombarded your ears as soon as you stepped on, the looks he got from people as if they were trying to figure out what secret he was keeping from them, and how people always tried to sit next to him; after all he was a Malfoy and Malfoys liked their space. But most of all he hated that it gave him time. Time to think…

It took all the strength in him that afternoon to keep a decent composure and some type of relaxed calm vibe about him. Now that Hermione was out of sight, he was able to let some bit of his frustrations out, slump, and rake his pale long fingers through his slicked back hair. "Damn Blaise…" he muttered under his breath.

He rested his head in his hands and tried to straighten out his thoughts. As soon as he saw her sitting at that table he wanted nothing more than to clonk both Blaise and Parvati's heads together or to turn and walk away. However having the decency to just leave the situation was not in his nature. He was ashamed of it, but more than anything he couldn't resist the temptation to see Hermione Granger squirm a little bit. As soon as he was sitting next to her, he instantly regretted it. The tension was eating at him and he could feel the bullets of sweat running down his forehead. He felt a rush of memories flooding his head within two seconds of simply being around her. He felt the anger boiling up inside of him and tried not to let it show. As soon as she had stormed away from the table and Parvati went after her, he wanted nothing more than to scold Blaise for whatever stupid idea he had in his thick skull.

Then Grace called. It was the first time he was ever happy about her jealous nature. She never liked him going somewhere when she was never invited and would usually come up with an excuse for him not to go. This particular time she called to say that she "forgot" they had to decide which kind of cake would be served at the reception. The bus reached his stop within fifteen minutes of boarding. Draco tried to pull his self together before standing to exit. He pushed back his now messy hair and straightened his shirt that he kept rolling the sleeves of.

Grace was outside the building whose sign read "Cassandra's Creations" talking on her cell phone at an amazing speed. "No! That simply won't do! I told you that if any type of soda or juice is at my reception I will personally see that you never plan another wedding again! The children can drink cider or sparkling water!" Draco rolled his eyes; she got worked up over the smallest things. He stood with his hand shoved in his coat till she hung up to acknowledge him. "Oh honey!" she said showing off her perfect white smile. She grabbed his arms lightly as she reached to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry you had to cancel your plans with your friends, it's just that with the wedding quickly approaching we still have so much to do and…"

Draco lifted a finger to silence her and smirked. "That's okay, love." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand to lead her inside the cake emporium.

* * *

Hermione Granger tossed her keys on the floor and slumped against her door as soon as she was inside her apartment. She groaned to herself and buried her face into her knees as she fought the urge to cry again. If today wasn't one of the longest most gut wrenching days of her life!

She envisioned Dracop Malfoy sitting in the chair across from her trying to create small talk as if nothing had happened between them. Then she thought about the smirk he gave her every time she met his gaze and how something inside her boiled with anger and an urge to slap it right off his face. Then a shiver went down her spine as he told her she might as well get used to him. "I can't…" she muttered under her breath glancing up to look at her empty living room. After what felt like eons Hermione finally pulled herself up and managed to walk across the room to her phone. Without a second thought as to what she was doing she began to dial and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" it was Harry's voice that answered. Hermione just held it to her ear not saying a word. "Hello!?" Harry pressed. There was a pause and Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek slowly. "Hermione? You okay? I know it's you I checked the caller ID…" she wiped at the tear and tried to summon her voice. "That's it I'm getting Ron and were coming over!" he said about to hang up.

"No." she finally managed to get out. She breathed in and tried to get the sadness out of her voice. "I'm fine. Sorry I was trying to call someone else and dialed your number by accident." She added a laugh at the end to sound convincing.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked with concern in his voice. "We can be there before you can blink your eyes, literally…" he chuckled a little at his bad attempt at a joke.

"Really I'm fine." Hermione said smiling. "I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?" Harry agreed and reminded her that if she needed anything that he or Ron would be more than happy to be art her side. Once Hermione hung up with Harry she set her phone down on its receiver and lied on her couch. She just stared at the wall and tried not to think about Draco or what happened today. However Hermione didn't need to be the wisest witch of her time to know that when you try not to think about something that suddenly seems to become the focus of your attention. She just didn't know for how long.

* * *

Draco and Grace walked into their flat hours later.

Grace was spewing about how she was starting to wonder if a six layer cake would be enough. Draco stopped paying attention when he realized that this was just a rant and he wasn't expected to say anything. Within the next thirty minutes Grace would change her mind call Cassandra's Creations to make a new appointment first thing in the morning and choose an over the top 10 layer cake all without his input or opinion. Then they would get ready for bed as Grace recapped the plans for tomorrow and throw in a "don't forget the tuxedo!"

As if Draco wrote the script himself, the night played out exactly as he saw it in his head. However he did not see what happened next.

Lying in bed Draco stared at the ceiling remembering today's events at the café. He turned and saw Grace's peaceful sleeping figure. If only she knew what he was about to do. Draco got out of bed slowly trying to not to wake her. He walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer reached in the way back and pulled out his wand. Turned back to Grace who was still sleeping he felt a twinge of guilt but it quickly vanished when he thought about that afternoon. He whispered an incantation and in no more than five seconds he was outside of Blaise's and Parvati's flat. He knocked on the door and a few minutes later a tired and just awaken Blaise opened the door. "Draco, do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked rubbing his eyes and pulling a robe tightly against his body.

Draco ignored his question and looked at Blaise intently. "I know you have it and I want it."

Blaise continued to rub his eyes, "Want what?" he asked.

"Hermione's number."

**

* * *

**

**As an apology for my inexcusable late rupdate…**

**Turn the page ;) **


	10. This Can't Be Good

_TA –DA! :D_

_

* * *

_

As the sun poured into Hermione's window she turned the other way to try and buy herself at least five more minutes of a dreamless sleep. She tried to remember at what time she went into her room and changed, but nothing came to mind. She closed her eyes tightly trying to remember, but everything after her phone call with Harry was a blur. She let out an exasperated sigh and finally opened one eye slightly to examine her surroundings. Staring back at her were the same pictures of her, Harry and Ron from a few months back, one of her and Ginny from a party and her parents on their wedding anniversary. The coffee table sat perfectly centered in the room with a few muggle magazines stacked neatly next to the remote control. She shoved her face into the pillow on the couch she was sleeping on. "I never even left the room!" she shouted into it.

Her pity party was interrupted however when Victor had requested to be buzzed in. "Yeah, sure come on up." Hermione said without thinking. She scratched her head and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall and nearly jumped out of her skin. "I never changed or cleaned up!" she shouted as she ran down the hallway to her bathroom. Her hair was dry and knotted and her makeup was clumped and smeared all over her face. "Way to go, Hermione!" she said to herself as she splashed cold water all over trying to get the streaked mascara off her cheek.

"Hermione?" Victor called as he opened the door to her flat. "Are you okay? You left the door unlocked." Hermione stopped and tried to recall when she unlocked the door. This whole Draco thing was really starting to mess with her. "Hermione," Victor's voice came from the hallway "You left the door unlocked, that's not like you, are you okay?" he asked walking into the bathroom to pat her on the back. Hermione was still in her state of shock and didn't answer him for another minute.

"Yeah, I just unlocked it…" she said not only to him, but to herself as well. She had to of, Victor was right she never forgets to lock up.

Victor smiled and kissed her on the top of her head and looked in the mirror at the two of them. "You look like you were out all night." Victor said examining her reflection and then trying to run his hands through her matted curls. "Should I be worried? Is your wild side starting to come out, love?" he said jokingly. Hermione smiled and laughed a little.

"Not so much my wild side, but defiantly my crazy side…" Hermione muttered as she stood up straight and looked at her own reflection.

Victor smiled and put an arm around her and kissed her again, only this time on the cheek. "Looks like I'm in for some surprises." He said smiling brightly. He walked out the room and reached for the door. "I'll just let you finish up in here" and closed it behind him. Hermione looked back at her reflection and smiled coyly.

"You have _no_ idea…"

* * *

Hermione took a quick shower and tried to rinse all worries and thoughts of Draco out of her head and really relax but she was having a tougher time than she thought she would. She stepped out the shower, wrapped the towel around her body and stared into the steam covered mirror. She lifted her hand and wiped it across the foggy glass to catch a better glimpse of her. Her eyes were only a tad bit puffy, but other than that she didn't look as disheveled. She ran her hands through her wet limp hair and smiled. The smile was forced, but it would be enough for now. She got herself dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt and quickly ran some hair product through her hair to control her curls that spiral out later.

She walked outside the stuffy bathroom and saw Victor in the kitchen pouring something onto a plate. It wasn't until he walked it over to her table that he noticed she was standing in the doorway. "Someone looks much better…" he said beaming at her setting the plate down. "Not that you look bad earlier, just…" he trailed off and shoved his hands into his dark pants. "I made you something…" he said trying to recover.

Hermione smiled and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I know, and thank you for coming over. It means a lot." She said into his cotton button down shirt. She pulled back and smiled up at him. He leaned down enough to kiss her forehead and smiled back. He pulled out her chair and took the seat across from her.

"You didn't have to do this…" she said looking down at the cheese omelet cooked beautifully in front of her. "Really, I'm not that hungry." But as the words came out her mouth quickly filled with saliva and before Victor even had the chance to respond she had shoved a forkful into her mouth.

Victor laughed, "Don't worry about it." He said "So I thought we would spend the day together." Hermione looked up at him with a little strand of cheese leading from her lips to the plate; Victor rarely took off work to spend time with her.

"Really?" she asked after she swallowed. "You don't have any business meetings or clients to see?"

"Nope, I got the day off." He said smiling. Hermione smiled and ate the last piece of her omelet. "Great! Let me just go get my coat and purse, and we'll go!"

* * *

A few minutes later Hermione and Victor were walking down the busy streets in silence. She looked around at all the people bustling around them. Victor didn't say where they were going and she didn't ask instead her mind began to wander. Each person who she examined she tried to picture what their love lives were like. She tried to catch a glimpse by observing their manner and facial expressions. She decided that the older woman sitting at the bus stop was a widower and was on her way to lunch with her daughter, the only one who truly had her heart still. The woman jogging into the park was a high powered career woman who didn't have time for a boyfriend. The young boy walking with his hands in his pockets and would smile at every young girl who passed was just hitting that age where he began to notice the opposite sex, he was excited and hoping to find a match. The girl with her headphones on and no expression just broke up with her boyfriend and possibly had to move out or maybe she made him leave…

It was then that a small thought occurred to Hermione; how many of these people were doing the same thing to her?

She looked over at Victor who had his hands in his pockets like the young eager boy, but the look of the girl with the headphones, eyes fixed on something in the distance. Then down at the ground and her boots hitting the pavement with a small rhythm. She tried to make herself step out of her body and evaluated what her and Victor looked like to everyone around them. She sighed it wasn't hard to figure out. They were a couple in counseling, only with each other because of the connivance. There was no spark and their relationship was predictable. There was no connection.

The thought made Hermione want to cry a little, but she quickly pulled it together, and felt Victor's arm wrap around her waist. "Here we are…" he said with a smile in his voice. Hermione looked up and saw a small boutique in front of them. Just by looking at it she could already tell that everything inside would cost more than her rent!

"What are we doing here?" she asked staring at the dresses and shoes in the display window.

Victor smiled and kissed her forehead, "Here's what I want you to do…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and reached inside to pull out his credit card and slipped it in her coat pocket. "Pick whatever dress you like and get yourself a nice pair of shoes to match. Don't worry about the cost; you know I have the money. After that you'll know what to do."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked still allowing what he said to fully sink in.

"I have some other plans…" he pulled her closer to him and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll see you later, I promise." He leaned down once more and kissed her lips very softly. Hermione moved her hands up his arms and kissed him back, just as softly with just the right amount of passion. "Happy shopping, love." He said when he pulled away and gazed into her large brown eyes. And with that he was gone.

Hermione walked inside the boutique and was dumbfounded at the sight in front her. "Victor called me and asked for my help, with your fashion sense I knew that he was going to need a lot of it!" said Ginny Weasly standing right in the entrance of the boutique. Hermione ran over to Ginny and threw her arms around her and repressed the urge to start crying again.

"I'm so glad that you're here!" Hermione said into Ginny's soft red hair that was held back by a thin white headband.

"Don't get all mushy on me now, besides it hasn't even been that long!" Ginny said pulling away and walking towards the evening dresses. Hermione knew that Ginny was right, they has just seen each other, but after a day like the other then your best friend was just what you needed to feel better.

Hermione and Ginny settled on a dress that was absolutely breathtaking on Hermione and a pair of shoes that were practically made to go with it. They went to a salon a few blocks down to get Hermione's hair and nails done. Hermione so desperately wanted to talk to Ginny about the lunch with Blaise, Parvati, and the unexpected guest, but she knew that it was out of the question. They were out all day and never had a moment truly by themselves. Besides she knew that Ginny didn't like Draco and didn't like hearing about him, especially if Hermione's feelings were attached to them. She had convinced Ginny that she was over him before going out with Victor, anyways.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked as her nails sat under a dryer. Ginny set down the muggle magazine that she was flipping through and get some serious entertainment out of. "What's going on?" Hermione asked when she knew she had Ginny's attention.

"You're waiting for the hairdresser to take those curlers out your hair." Ginny answered back.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No I know that! I mean with Victor…" she said in hushed tones. "Why is he doing all this?" she asked looking straight ahead. "First off it's a day off that he's not doing anything to 'get ahead in the game' and then gives me his credit card for a makeover?" Hermione recounted. "It's all very, unlike him…"

"What? To be generous?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No to be so out of the ordinary…" Hermione said trying to figure out what was happening. Then a thought hit her cold. "He's… he isn't planning…is he… going to propose?" Hermione asked trying to choke the words out her mouth.

Ginny laughed and patter Hermione's arm "Don't worry, it's not serious. He just wants you to have a nice evening together. "Hermione relaxed a little and smiled, but still could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen that she was not ready for…

* * *

**Stay with me guys! PLEASE!**

**I love you all terribly and hope you still love**

**My story and don't want to abandon it completely!**

**It's still going and will be finished! I'll try to speed it up**

**But I am sorry and hope you will still review…**

**PLEASE&THANKYOU!**

***fingers cross that some still enjoy the story***


	11. It's All for a Reason

_Wait? She's alive? She still writes? She hasn't forgotten about this story? No way…_

_Yes way…_

_

* * *

_

"Hermione, I admit it. This evening was not 'just because.'" Victor said looking down at his now clean plate. Of course it wasn't 'just because,' nothing ever was with Victor. There was always a reason and some type of ulterior motive with him. Hermione looked down at her untouched fettuccini and resisted the urge to pull her hand away from his. Instead, she returned her gaze to meet his and anxiously awaited the next words that would come out his mouth.

She should have seen it coming. The beginning of the evening was too perfect… Ginny had helped her pick out a beautiful black dress, very simple yet very elegant at the same time. Her hair was pulled back into a twist except for two little curls that fell on each side of her face, which was made up to perfection. A limo had come to pick her up at Ginny's and Hermione's heart nearly stopped when it pulled up to the Theater. Victor had bought tickets to see the new play Hermione had read about in the paper, _Trials and Triumphs. _The play was just as great as she had thought it would be and Victor had even brought her a dozen red roses. "As lovely as they are, they pale in comparison to you." He had said with a wink when he gave them to her in front of the Theater, Hermione had smiled and felt wonderful knowing that someone in this world thought she was beautiful. She should have seen it coming.

"Hermione…? Dear, did you hear a word I just said?" Victor asked rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Hermione jerked up and met his gaze and shot him a confused and embarrassed look. Victor understood that she had completely missed what he said and he straightened himself out a little before continuing. "As I was saying, I met with Marshall the other day, you remember him…" she didn't. "And he was telling me about this fantastic idea of his… You know how I always said if the company would just branch out to our competition we would be able to double our profits…" she had no idea what he was even talking about, but she nodded anyways just so he would get to the point. "Well Marshall decided to take action! He wants to schedule a meeting with Glen & Co. and come up with a plan to eliminate Jisadic from the playing field!" Hermione so desperately wanted to tell him to get it over with and say it already, but she held back. "And he wants me to go with him, you know as support, so it doesn't turn into a 1 on 298 sort of thing." Victor finished. Hermione took a minute to find her voice. She wanted to ask if he accepted the offer, but she knew that if he had declined she wouldn't have this new dress on and be sitting in this restaurant right now.

"When do you leave?" she asked looking back down at her plate and slowly sliding her hand out from his. Victor sighed and reached over for his wine glass and took a swig before answering.

"I fly to Tokyo in two days." Hermione snapped her neck up looking at him. The look on her face was full of shock and anger. TOKYO? TWO DAYS? He had to be joking… why would he tell her now? Why would he leave her now? Of all the times, it was now that she needed him and his stability! But he was taking it with him to another country. To another continent! Hermione wanted to, for that split second, ask why he had to leave her and beg him not to leave when she felt this vulnerable. For a split second she wanted to throw herself over the table and tell him everything… about lunch the other day with Draco and how he had caused her such pain and humiliation just by being there that day. She wanted so badly for that split second to ask him to take away the ache and stay with her and tell her that she meant the world to him. But she didn't…

Because for that split second, Victor had to excuse himself and take a call.

* * *

Hermione walked into her dark flat and ran her hands along the walls trying to find the switch. She looked around the vacant empty room for a few minutes trying to convince herself that she would be able to do this. Trying to convince herself that she would not be as empty and alone as her flat was. She took a deep breath and set her keys and clutch down on the small table by the door. She walked into the kitchen and set her bouquet of roses down on the counter and walked over to her answering machine and hit play to hear her three new messages.

_BEEEP!_ "Hey Mione, it's Harry, I was just calling to see how you are….me and Ron are worried… we haven't heard from you in a couple days and just want to check in. Call me back when you get the chance." Hermione straightened herself and walked over to the cabinets in search of a vase for her flowers from Victor.

_BEEEP!_ "Hello? Hermione, it's your mother, just calling to make sure that you're coming to your cousin Fonda's wedding next week. It would mean a lot to her and you can bring Victor along and introduce him around to the family." Hermione scrunched up her face as she pulled down a clear vase and filled it up with tap water. She was not looking forward to attending a wedding or anything that would display a happy couple anytime soon. Maybe it wouldn't be so dreadful if Victor were able to go, but he would be across the globe by then. She reached over and shoved the roses into the vase.

_BEEP!_ "Hey Hermione, it's Ginny! Call me! I'm dying to hear about your night with Victor! I want details! AH! Haha, call me!"

_BEEEP! BEEP! _

Hermione was not going to call Ginny…. at least not tonight… maybe in the morning when she woke up.

She walked into her bathroom and looked at her reflection. Everything about her appearance right now portrayed a perfectly content young woman. She had no lines of worry on her face, her eyes were bright and vibrant and clear clean, and not one ounce of her face would giveaway anything that she felt inside... and that was exactly as she wanted it. She did not want to get upset tonight. She did not want to cry tonight. She only wanted to take a hot shower and go to sleep. She walked over to the shower and turned on the faucets and let steam fill the room up as she slid off her bracelet and stepped out of her heels and dress. She pulled her hair down releasing her thick curls and stepped into the shower. The hot water pounded on her back and she closed her eyes trying to shut the rest of the world out.

At that moment, her telephone began to ring, and Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts and the warmth of the water spilling on her body that she didn't hear it at all. The phone continued to ring, and she continued to be ignorant.

"Hello, you reached Hermione Granger. I am currently unable to get to the phone but please leave your name, and your number and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you and have a nice day."

_BEEEEEP!_

Draco clicked the phone off and sat it down on the table and just stared at it. Maybe it was best that Hermione didn't answer….maybe that was a sign that he should not be trying to get a hold of her. Besides what would he say if she had answered?

"It all happens for a reason…" he muttered to himself still staring at the phone in front of him.

* * *

**haha don't hate me?**


End file.
